


Lace

by DiscordiaVonSin



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Begging, CEO Kylo Ren, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knotting, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Omega Rey, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Ben Solo, Porn With Plot, References to Knotting, Rey Kenobi, Rey is in HR, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordiaVonSin/pseuds/DiscordiaVonSin
Summary: Ben brushed back Rey’s hair, planting his other hand on the table, watching her eyes flutter shut.Leaning down, he ran his nose along the shell of her ear and down her jaw, to her neck, breathing in, feeling her practically vibrate under his touch. He nipped at her skin, pulling her collar with his teeth.





	1. Chapter 1 - Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ... I am a long time Sterek fan and I think this makes it painfully obvious. My love for it has bled over into Reylo and... Yeah, sorry not sorry.

Armitage was talking to him lowly about the month’s sales revenue, and Ben was nodding as he tried to take a sip of water. A movement at the door caught Ben’s eye.

He wasn’t prepared. Nothing could have prepared him for it. 

Rey shouldered her way past the glass door into the meeting room, one slender arm clutching a stack of papers and files to her chest while she tapped away at her phone with the other, frowning slightly at the screen.

His eyes were immediately drawn to her neck.

_Good fucking_ ** _Christ_** _, is that…?_

Ben choked, spluttering as he tried to not spill what was left of his water, body shaking with the force of his coughs. Armitage thumped him on the back (none too softly, after all, their… _acquaintanceship_ was new and tentative, though it was already a far cry from how hostile it had been just a few months ago)and arched a well groomed eyebrow at him.

“You alright there?”

“Fine.” Ben managed to rasp out. “Forgot you couldn’t breathe and drink at the same time.” Armitage seemed to accept his answer, and the rest in the meeting room barely spared him a glance.

Rey had noticed, of course. She had taken her seat next to where Finn and Poe were talking animatedly, fixing him with an impish grin, one hand toying with… with the collar at her neck.

The collar.

The collar he bought her.

The collar she wore (along with nothing else) as he buried himself into her sweet cunt over and over again until he was locked inside her and she was cumming hard on his knot, screaming her release as he emptied himself inside her.

Ben cleared his throat, taking another mouthful of water as Armitage started up again about the month’s numbers as if there hadn’t been an interruption at all. Ben’s eyes, however, were glued to his smirking omega as she lightly traced the cream-coloured lace collar. 

He cursed himself silently - when they had shopped online for collars, he hadn’t liked any; all the so-called kitten collars online looked too… _Cheap_. The look of the ruffles and glossy, satiny fabric hadn’t met their liking, so he ended up asking for a custom piece to be made from a store Rey liked on Etsy. What they ended up with had looked far less gaudy and was much classier - it matched Rey’s skin tone beautifully and looked like something she could wear out.

Which was exactly what she was doing.  


_Sweet Jesus._

He struggled to keep a straight face as Rose piped up that she _loved Rey’s necklace_ , and _where did she get it from_?

“Oh, this?” Rey grinned, “It’s a gift.”

“Ooooooh,” Rose cooed, “is it from someone special?”

Rey’s grin widened, confirming it, and her friends **_pounced_**.

“Let me guess!” Poe swivelled to face her.

“Twenty bucks it’s from Mitaka down in reception!” Finn said gleefully from behind Poe. “He’s always making eyes at her.”

Poe scoffed, not taking his eyes off Rey, “Bullshit! It’s from Kaydel. It has to be, she’s always talking about how slender your neck is.”

Finn grimaced, “yeah, well, you’ve not heard Mitaka talk about her either, I got stuck in the lift with him once and the whole time it was Rey this and Rey that, was Rey single and Rey smells _so_ good…” Finn rolled his eyes and laughed. “No offence, peanut, I’m sure you smell great, but I’m mated and I can’t tell.”

“Ben.”

Ben’s gaze flicked back to Armitage - who was looking at him curiously - belatedly realising his fangs had dropped and his claws were digging into his skin. Damn it, his eyes were probably red, too. He cleared his throat awkwardly, dropping his gaze and effortfully sheathed his claws, watching the pricks of red on his palm diminish as his skin quickly stitched itself over. 

A look of understanding dawned on Armitage’s face. “You’re all wrong,” he said, directing his voice to the group behind him, gaze still pinned on Ben.

_Don’t_!

“Huh? You know who gave the necklace to Rey?” Poe turned back around to face Armitage and Ben.

“Who is it?” Demanded Finn.

Rose gasped. “Did… did you give it to her?”

Armitage chuckled, though not unkindly, spinning to face them. “Yes, I know - it’s not for me to tell - and no, it wasn’t me.”

“Not for you to tell… That means it’s definitely someone we know!” Rose exclaimed.

“I’m not saying any more.” Armitage stated, moving to pick up his tablet from the table in front of him. “However, you’ve got one thing wrong…” He looked up at the group again. “It’s not just a necklace, is it, Rey?”

Rey pinked, muttering, “no…”

Armitage turned back to his tablet looking slightly pleased. “The rest of you can finish making speculations about Ms. Kenobi’s  _secret_ admirer after the meeting.”

He cleared his throat, raising his voice to address the 30 or so other people that hadn’t been privy to the conversation, “Right! Today’s meeting is in session.” The room quietened down at once. “Ms. Pava. If you’ll please bring us up to speed with this month’s spendings - be reminded that Mr. Solo was on Corellia for the last two weeks of April, so you’ll want to go over that as well.”

Ben sighed as he tried to sit in a position that made his erection a little less painful, wanting to whimper when Rey casually brushed her hair back from her neck, giving him a small smile.

This was going to be a long meeting.

 

 

***

 

 

“Thank you, everyone. Meeting adjourned.” Armitage called.

“One moment.” Ben called to the room. “I wanted to make an announcement… Ms. Pava?”

“Yes, Mr. Solo?” The woman said, visibly trying not to gulp.

“You and the others will have realised that Madam Kanata has been out of action for some time now.” A general murmur of acknowledgement spread across the room. “She’s decided after her surgery that she’s retiring to spend more time with her husband; congratulations, Ms. Pava, you’ve been promoted to Vice President of Finance. You'll be reporting directly to Mr. Hux from now.”

Jessika’s jaw dropped, though she regained composure almost immediately, “Thank you, Mr. Solo.” The rest of the room broke into applause, with Poe whooping from across the table. “Dismissed.” 

The room was immediately noisy, with people rushing off for their lunch break, some walking by Jessika to give her a pat on the back. Ben packed up his materials as he watched Rey offer two thumbs up to Jessika from across the table, who returned her warm smile with an excited one.

“Ms. Kenobi.” Ben spoke so that only the nearest to them would hear. Rey’s smile slid off her face as she met his gaze. 

“Will you please come see me in my office?”


	2. Yes, Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben took a moment to admire how the light that cut through the windows of his corner office cast a halo around her. He made his way across the carpeted floor to his desk, stopping directly in front of her. He watched her mischievous eyes as he caged her in, setting his tablet down on the desk.
> 
> He was in no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. It's my first time writing smut so... Forgive me I don't really know what I'm doing???????

“Of course, Mr. Ren.”

“Lead the way.”

Ben brushed past Armitage, determined not to look at him - 

Armitage caught his arm. Ben looked down at the hand on his forearm, and up into pale green eyes. There was moderate discomfort in being touched by another alpha - that was just their biology - and Ben had to resist the urge to drop his fangs and snarl. An amused look graced his CFO’s face. “I’ll get Phasma to reschedule your after-lunch appointment, shall I?”

“… Thank you.”

Armitage nodded, dropping his arm and pointedly turned to Poe to engage the man in conversation. 

_Why the hell is he being so_ ** _nice_** _?_

Ben caught the look that Rey threw him over her shoulder and decided he had more… _Pressing_ matters to attend to. Specifically, the one in his pants that he was desperately grateful was hidden by his tablet.

He followed Rey out of the meeting room and down the hall, in the opposite direction from where everyone was rushing to the lifts and down to lunch. The office would be mercifully empty for an hour. Although, with their enhanced sense of smell, any wolves in the office might be a _little_ offended when they got back…

All that was shoved to the back of his mind when Rey brushed her hand down the side of her loose linen dress, exposing more of her lithe form underneath. Ben stifled a growl and picked up his pace so he was right behind her when she stepped into his office.

He locked the door, giving himself a mental pat on the back for having the blinds of the small window looking into the hallway fixed.

He turned and watched her place her things on his desk, one hand coming up to remove the elastic that tied back the top half of her hair, languidly shaking her chestnut hair loose. She turned, resting her exquisite bottom against the edge of his desk.

Ben took a moment to admire how the light that cut through the windows of his corner office cast a halo around her. He made his way across the carpeted floor to his desk, stopping directly in front of her. He watched her mischievous eyes as he caged her in, setting his tablet down on the desk.

He was in no rush.

Ben brushed back Rey’s hair, planting his other hand on the table, watching her eyes flutter shut. Leaning down, he ran his nose along the shell of her ear and down her jaw, to her neck, breathing in, feeling her practically vibrate under his touch. He nipped at her skin, pulling her collar with his teeth.

He kissed his way lower, to her collarbones, dragging the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders, licking at the curve of where her neck met her shoulder. Moving in to press himself against her, he suckled at the flesh as Rey snaked her arms up to grab his hair, pulling him back. He moved to kiss her, slow and deep, then pulled away again to drag the straps of her dress further down her arms, giving a pleased hum as the top half of her dress slipped down her torso to pool at her hips. She hadn’t worn a bra, and he hardened further at the sight of her.

She let out a hiss as he licked the outside of her breast, taking the heavy flesh into his mouth, chuckling as she tried to drag his head towards the nipple. He let his fangs drop and grazed one along the underside of her breast before moving on to the other one, repeating the action. He looked up at her, her cheeks tinged pink, mouth open, panting. Unhurriedly, he pulled her nipple into his mouth and watched her cry out as he rolled it between his tongue, biting down - not hard enough to hurt, but _almost_ , his hand coming up to pinch the other taut peak. He kissed his way down the valley of her breasts to her stomach.

Kneeling now, he sat back on his heels and watched her as he slowly pushed the asymmetrical hem of her dress up. Ben leaned forward to lick his way up her toned thighs, following the slow ascent of the hem, pushing the dress up to her hips to confirm what his nose had told him when he had locked the both of them in the room; she hadn’t worn any panties, either.

“Hold this for me, sweetheart.” Rey complied, one hand coming to hold up the hem of her dress as she leaned back on the other.

“You look especially gorgeous today,” Ben rasped, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants to take his length in his hand, swallowing a groan as he watched her watch him stroke his shaft, leaning forward once more to lick near the apex of her thighs, tonguing her slit. He moved to her other thigh, ignoring her whine at the loss of what little contact he had granted her.

“So wet for me.” He sucked a bruise into the pale flesh near where her thigh met her hip.

“So nice, with your _collar_.” He let the wild bleed into his voice then, turning it into an almost-growl as he looked up at her. He knew from her deer-in-headlights look then that his eyes were no longer his human brown, but the blood red of his wolf.

In one movement, he stood, flipping her around and bending her over, pressing her roughly to the table as he shoved her dress down past her hips and to the floor, sheathing himself into her wet heat in one movement, drawing a cry from her.

“Quiet,” he snarled. He leaned forward, setting a hand on the back of her neck and squeezing. Rey writhed under him, trying to find space to breathe.

“You thought you could just wear this out, without - asking - me - ?” He punctuated his words with three brutal thrusts, the filthy slap of wet skin filling the room.

“No - ” Rey managed to choke out -

“I said, _quiet_.” Ben slapped her ass with his free arm as she muffled a shriek, watching with sick joy as the pale skin reddened. He followed it with two more slaps, and this time Rey stayed quiet. He started fucking her roughly then, driving into her and reaching one hand underneath to play with her clit as she mewled.

“You wanted to tease me, didn’t you? You wanted me to lose control and fuck you like an animal?” Rey tried to shake her head, a small jerky movement that was hindered by the wood beneath her cheek. “Don’t lie to me. You didn’t wear any underwear today, you filthy slut.” He increased his pace, revelling at how she seemed to grow even wetter around him, her cunt gripping his length as he bit himself hard enough to draw blood in an effort not to finish.

“You’re my little slut, aren’t you? Just for me?”

She nodded, spreading her legs wider and raising her hips in an effort to get the angle she wanted, breathing faster as she neared her release.

He pulled out of her abruptly before she could reach her climax. “No so fast.”

Rey moaned at the loss, boneless. He pulled her up from the table, roughly kneading her breasts as he turned her around and captured her mouth, walking backwards to the little sofa in the corner of his office. Not breaking the kiss, he unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it across the arm of the couch before sitting down and pulling her astride him. “Ride me.”

He watched appreciatively as she held his cock in her hand and lined it up with her hole. He knew he was big, but in her hands he looked even bigger, and Ben felt a rush of male pride.

His hands went to her hips as he guided her down - he felt the head of his cock disappear within her tight folds, the muscles of his abdomen tightening at the sheer pleasure of feeling her sweet, pulsing cunt slowly take him in. She sank deeper, bouncing slightly and never taking too much of him at once. He growled, shoving her hips all the way down and burying himself to the hilt, thrusting up. “Still trying to tease me, pet?” Rey fixed him with a defiant gaze but shook her head “no”. 

“Ride me. I won’t tell you again.”

Rey rose slowly off him; her quick drop back down the full length his cock was almost unbearable. Again and again she fucked herself onto his thick length, hands wound around his neck and into his hair, head thrown back as she panted with the effort.

He fucked up into her, her ass in his vice-like grip as he leaned forwards to lave his tongue over her breasts, biting down and feeling her cunt flutter around him -

“I’m close, I’m so close, please, please please _please let me cum_ \- ”

“What’s that sweetheart?” He grit his teeth to stop himself from shifting, his wolf callingto hers, howling to be released.

“I- I’m close, I can’t - I can’t hold back, _alpha please_ \- ”

“Stop.” He pulled her off him as she wailed, her cunt dripping onto his cock.

“Please, please alpha, let me cum, I need to cum- ”

“Do you need to cum? Or do you _want_ to cum?

“I…” Rey looked hazy, trying to think about anything other than how she needed her alpha’s cock back in her, how she needed to cum on it and have him fill her up with his seed -

“You _want_ to cum, sweetheart, you don’t _need_ to. Good girls get to cum - you have not been a good girl.” He smacked her ass, hard enough to send her weight forwards into his chest. He struck her twice more as she trembled against him, nipples rubbing against him as her chest heaved for breath. He squeezed the round globe of the ass cheek he had just struck, soothing it as she leaned in to kiss him hungrily, frantically bucking her hips against his cock, trying to find friction between the shaft and her clit. He let her chase her orgasm briefly -

“No, sweetheart.” He stilled her hips, breaking from her kiss, panting. “I don’t like to tell you no, but you have to listen to me.” He smacked her once more, drawing a pained moan.

“Yes, alpha,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“Now, again, but slowly.”

“Yes, alpha.”

He angled his cock and she sank back down onto him, her face contorted into a beautiful portrait of want.

Of restraint. 

Of control.

Gripping his biceps, she worked herself slowly up and down his shaft, letting out shaky breaths every time her clit hit the root of his cock, grinding herself down, before pushing herself all the way back up to the tip.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” Ben whispered against her lips, snaking a hand in between them to circle her clit, applying pressure and making Rey’s breath stutter and her eyes roll back - 

“Stop.” He moved his hand away to steady her hips once more.

Rey whined in frustration, tears leaking from her eyes.

“Good girl. You’re being so good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, alpha, _yes_.”

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

“I’m so close, _please_ alpha _please_ let me cum.”

One hand on her hip and the other around her neck, he gripped her hard and moved her up and down on his cock as if she were a weightless toy.

“Alpha please!” She was sobbing now, “alpha I can’t hold back anymore please alpha please - !”

Her loud begging and her tears were too much, Ben felt his knot form at the base of his cock, stretching her even wider as he readied himself for release.

He tightened the hand around her neck. “Cum for me.” He growled, knot fully forming inside her.

Rey choked out a scream as she came with total abandon, her cunt squeezing around him and becoming impossibly tighter as she struggled for breath. He followed her over the precipice with a guttural growl as his upward thrusts became erratic, though she was locked in place by his knot as he crushed her torso against him, doing his best to continue pumping up against her as he rode out waves after waves of bliss.

Gradually, he loosened his grip around her neck and pulled her back slightly so he could kiss her and feel the way she gasped for air, her breath hot against him as their hips slowly stilled, his cock still pumping her full of his cum. 

“You were so good, sweetheart. So good for me.” He grazed his fangs lightly down her neck where the mating gland was. He hadn’t properly bit her there yet - not hard enough to draw blood, but he was planning to, soon, as long as she wanted it.

“Thank you.” She breathed against his lips, kissing him and running her tongue over his bottom lip.

He moved his hand back down to her clit and smirked as she squeaked.

“I’m sensitive- !”

“I know.” He pressed down as she squirmed, giggling.

“Ben!”

“Alright, alright.” He smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his.

“So… Hux knows?”

“I didn’t tell him,” sighed Ben, “he figured it out himself. I… got a little annoyed when Finn was describing Mitaka’s crush on you, and he saw me… lose control, just a little, and he put two and two together,” he ended a little sullenly.

Rey laughed sweetly. “I’m your omega. No one else’s.”

“Good,” Ben huffed before kissing her again.

 

 

***

 

 

That afternoon he ran into Armitage at the break room, empty except for his CFO. The ginger looked up from his tablet, sipping his tea.

“Ben.”

“Armitage.”

There was silence save the sound of the coffee machine as it whirred to life to make Ben’s order.

Armitage stood to leave, taking his tea with him. Ben thought that would be that, until the other man cleared his throat and said, “she’s good for you, you know. You look. Happier.”

Ben’s gaze shot to his CFO. “Um. Thank you?” _How many times would he say that to the man today?_

“No wonder you’ve been so much easier to work with. I contemplated giving her a raise before I decided it’d be too _crass_.” He raised his tea cup to his lips but wasn’t entirely able to hide the quirk of his mouth.

“Is that…” _Banter?!_ “… Banter?”

“I do suppose.” His CFO swept out the break room, leaving Ben to shake his head in amusement. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... There will be more smut in the future.
> 
> Free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://discordiavonsin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'm also open to requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be smutty.
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
